Beauty from Pain
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: There is beauty in everything. Kaichi. Pokemon AU


"Come in!"

Kai walked in the store, glancing around. The kind woman gestured around him to have a look, and the brunet nodded, browsing around.

The Pokemon store was full of water Pokemon sitting in tanks, some he could recognize, some he couldn't. Fearsome Basculin writhed around, fighting each other, while graceful Poliwigs floated around. Although, none of the water Pokemon seemed to catch Kai's eye. He frowned, on the edge of just leaving and finding a water Pokemon in the wild himself, when he spotted something in the corner of the shop.

There was a single tank, with a very ugly fish in it, otherwise known as Feebas. The brunet had no idea why he would want such a thing, but it felt like it had something special about it, and he felt drawn to it. As he got closer, he noticed more things about the poor fish.

The fins were ripped, forcing the Feebas to swim upright, the dull brown scales falling off, and it's eyes were azure blue. Kai frowned. That was quite abnormal, for Feebasses usually had brown or black eyes. Kai stared directly into the eye, his curiosity growing, and he held his breath.

There was a certain beauty in the fish's eye, filled with sorrow and sparkling with wisdom, unlike the other water type Pokemon, who seemed happy and careless, anod the brunet felt that this fish held a certain beauty inside. Kai gently lifted the fish out of the water.

"I choose this one." He proclaimed, rubbing it's soaked head softly. The woman stared at him.

"Are you sure? We have other things-"

"_I want this one._" Kai growled more firmly, hugging the wet fish tightly.

The shopkeeper gawked at him, but gave him the pokeball for it anyway and told him the price. He payed, and walked out, holding the flopping fish and placing him in a small bucket of water. Setting the bucket down, he stared directly at the fish, patting it in affection. The Feebas smiled, the once dull and sad eyes now shining with happiness.

"I will call you Aichi."

The big fish smiled, satisfied with the name, flapping his fins happily. Kai smirked, returning Aichi back into his pokeball and heading home.

Kai arrived in his hometown, and he put down the bucket and set Aichi inside, smiling gently at it, who did the same, blowing a bubble that was shaped like a heart. Kai watched affectionately as the transparent shape floated in the air.

A finger suddenly lunged out and popped the bubble, tiny drops of water falling back into the bucket. The Feebas watched, his fish smile turning into a frown as the tiny heart fell down into the water with his feelings.

Kai whipped around angrily, glaring at the owner of the finger. The blonde smiled sheepishly, dropping his hand to his lap, and Kai recognized that it was Miwa, his lifetime friend. Kai looked away, trying to comfort Aichi.

"Kai! Where'd you get such an ugly Pokemon?" Miwa inquired, watching as his friend hugged the fish, who's frown drooped even more, despair and hopelessness clouding the sapphires.

"Shut up, Miwa." Said man snapped, and Miwa laughed, running away back to his own house.

Kai looked back down at Aichi, widening his eyes. The poor fish's eyes were shining with agony, tears dripping into the bucket of water, and Kai hugged him, patting his sides and looking gently into his sorrowful blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Aichi." He whispered gently. "I can take you to the sea and you can swim there."

Said fish still seemed unhappy, but Kai felt it nod, and the trainer returned him into his pokeball, heading inside own home.

* * *

Kai headed to the beach, the smell of salt carried by the wind. Kai trudged to the shore, his shoes digging into the sand and lifting it up, the grains falling off his boot like a waterfall.

Aichi came out, splashing happily in the water but careful to not go too far. Kai smiled contently at the Feebas as it swam around, not bothered by it's ripped tail.

There was a gleam in the corner of his eye, and Kai looked down. Half buried in the sand was a beautiful scale, the gentle colors waterfalling inside. Kai smiled, turning back to the sea, where Aichi was flopping.

"Look what I found, Aichi." Kai said gently, holding out the scale. The Feebas looked at it, his blue eyes darting curiously around it, and he touched it. Kai watched, widening his eyes, as the two figures glowed as the bright shape of a fish stretched out into a long, elegant body, the ripped fin shifting into the body as Aichi stopped glowing. Kai stared in shock.

He had evolved into a Milotic.

Aichi kept those brilliant sapphires for his eyes, but his forms had changed drastically. No longer an ugly dull fish, Aichi had a long elegant body with large eyes, and two flaps that looked like silk had grown on the sides of his head. Large scale patterns appeared on the tail and made him look like a mermaid, and Aichi let out a sound of happiness. Kai smiled. His call no longer sounded deep and dis gusting, but light and erotic. Aichi slithered out of the water and embraced Kai with his gigantic wet body, coiling around him like a snake. Kai laughed, hugging back, and he stared into Aichi's large blue eyes.

"I knew there was beauty inside of you."

**I'm going to update a chapter story today.**

**Also, I finished one of my greatest masterpieces I have ever drawn.**

** art/Smaug-470444085**


End file.
